Tactical Stars
by Gajeel Jaggerjack
Summary: A Different fire emblem then we all know... This is my version, What if certain characters didn't die, and what if others did? Well, time to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't on fire emblem.

A/N: I will expand magic farther beyond what they did in the game. I will also Pretend FE 6 doesn't exist, as I have never played it. There will be many little changes, and some not so little. I have not given mason a tragic backstory. I will try to update regularly.

MMMMMMMMMMM

Tactical Stars

Chapter One: A Girl From The Plains

'Uhhhhhh' was my first thought as I came back to concoiusness. My next came as soon as I opened my eyes, 'Where am I?'. I was looking at the inside wall of a tent style hut that looked like it could be moved in a matter of hours.

"Oh good, your awake." said a female voice off to my right. She souned young, 18, mabye 19 at most. As I turned to look at her, I was stuned. She was beautiful girl, she had fair skin and long green hair that was in a poney tail. She had a slender build that was covered with a teal almost dresslike piece of clothing that was decinately sacean, with a cut going down from her waist on each side, and two belts. Her boots were brown and almost went up to her knees. But best of all was her Emerald green eyes.

She shifted a little bit and I realised I was stareing, so I quickly looked away. She brought me a plate of food that consisted of soup, an egg, and a glass of water, she then asked me "Do you remember your name?"

"Yes... my name is mason." I said as I started to eat.

"Mason... that is a rather odd name... but pay me no mind, it is a good name." She said as she contemplated it. "What was that?" she said, "That noise." I stoped eating and heard it to. The sound of metel on metel. A fight.

"I'll go check it out." She said as she stood up, grabed her sword, and ren out. I sighed, got up, put on my cloak, before giveing my food a sad look- as it would be cold when I got back.

I walked up to her quietly realizeing that tho other guyes must be dead, for it was sikent, and asked if I could help her. She gave me a doubtful look and asked "Can you use s weapon?".

"No... but I an a skilled tactician." I replied.

"Oh ok, but stick close." she relented. as we advanced the bandit spoted us and we stoped as he started comeing. Lyn redied herself to dodge as he got to her and swong his axe, missing by a mere inch. Lyn evaded to her left and slashed upword, sliceing off his hand, she then ran him through. After he crumpled, we turned and started walking to the boss.

"You think you can best me! Batta the Beast!" He yell as we aproched.

"May Elime have marcy on your soul, for we will not." I replied, and he seemed to get angrier. He yelled a battel cry and charged I jumped back and made and educated guess on his strength and speed from that attack. 'Good, he's to slow for her, I won't have to do that...'. Lyn then moved in wile he was open and slashed his left arm. He steped towords her and swong his axe level with the ground, so as to take her head, but she ducked and slashed his rigt leg. He howeled in pain and tried to cleave her in half, but she side steped and choped halfway through his neck, and pulled her sword out as he crumpled.

We piled the bandits bodies on top of the two guyes that had tried to resist them added some dry grass, and lit it up.

"Are you a follower of Elime?" she asked as she wiped the sweat of her brow.

"No... that line just sounds cool." I admitted to her with a sideways glance.

"Well then lets head back." She said and I nodded in response, soon I was lying down in a warm bed after eatin my cold soup, and drifting off to sleep.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

I woke up to four little paws landing on my stomech. I opened my eyes and started to pet the cat. When Lyn came in she said "Yesterdays battle must have taken alot out of you, you were asleep for almost eleven hours"

"Ya... and I'm usually so good about not sleeping more then necessary."

After a short moment of silence she said, stareing into my eyes, "I was... I was wondering if I could travel with you..."

"Why?" I asked her, as I was quite puzzeled.

"My tribe... the Lorca... I'm... I'm the last..." She said as she turned around, chocked with emotion. "Half a year ago... Bandits came in the night... My father, the chieftin, died... there were so few survivors... But they were so old fasioned, no one would follow a woman... no one would follow me..." She turned to face me again. "But I learned something yesterday... I won't become stronger just sitting here, alone... I must become stronger, so I can avenge them... so please..."

This was the focal point. This was the moment my life swiched paths. I understood that, and I said "Yes, you can come with me."

"Great!" she exclaimed "You'll be my master tactition, and I'll be your peerless warrior."

"Ok then, let's get ready." I said sitting down.

"You want to go now? The sun just rose a little wile ago." she inquired.

"No... not for another hour or two, but we have to plan don't we?" I said as I gestured for her to sit down.

"I am thinking we should go to burgler, and get some supplies. Then we should head south west. We could make good money as mercs killing bandits. Oh, I should probubly mention that I'm kinda broke right know..." I informed her.

"We should be ok with what I've got. It's enough for about a week at the inn, a new sword, and a few valuniries." she said thoughtfuly. After about an hour of talking we were ready to start packing her stuff.

"Question, did you see my horse, it was brown, with a darker brown mane." I asked the Sacaen girl.

"I'm sorry, when I got there your horse was already dead." she reported sadly. After about five minuets of curseing I explained that I had just bought him as I left illia, and that's why I'm broke.

"It's okay... you can ride with me." she said blushing a little." I agreed readily and we left for burgler.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMM

A/N: Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own fire emblem.

A/N: I'm sorry I forgot the title stuff on the last chapter, I added it right before posting this. I also removed Jade.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Tactical Stars

Chapter Two: Bulgar

The had started to set as we entered Bulgar. The city had a peaceful air about it, and wasn't super busy either. We had stabeled Lyn's horse outside the city. I sugjested that we find an Inn and she agreed. We didn't have to walk far before we found one. "The Bear's Claw Inn" It was empty, it looked like everyone had already gone to sleep. Aside from that, the whole building was made of wood, looked sturdy, and seemed kind of cozy. There was a man at the counter.

"Two rooms please." I asked the guy at the counter as we walked up to him. He was cleaning the counter with a slightly dirty rag, and looked tired.

"Sure, how do y'a want ta pay for it?" He replied without looking up from the counter.

I looked at Lyn and she said "Berneese Bells."

He nodded, looked up, and said "100".

Lyn opened he pouch, and counted out 100, and gave it to him.

"Ok. They are the 3rd and 4th rooms on the right." he said happily handing us the keys.

"Ok Lyn, lets go" I said to her. We walked across the room and up the stairs. When we got to 3rd room I bid her good night and walked down to the fourth room.

MMMMMMMMMMMM

After purchesing the suplies we had started to walk towards the edge of town when a man came up to Lyn and exclaimed "Oh, my heart! What a dazzeling vision fo lovelyness!".

"Hm?" Lyn looked at him confused. I chuckeled, turning my attention to him. He was wearing light grey trousers, with dark green grievs, and brown boots underneath. He had a dark green chestplate and gauntlets, with a black tunic underneath, lighter green hair, and a headband. All of his armor was trimed with gold.

"O beauteous one! Would you favor me with your name? Or better yet, your company." He said charmingly, with a big smile upon his face.

"Where are you from, sir knight, that you speak so freely to a stranger?" She inquired, rather irrateted. I just kept watching, highly amused.

"Ha! I thought you'd never ask! I hail from the Caelin canton, home to men of passion and fire!" He said with a bigger smile, and extreemly animated to.

"Shouldent that be "home to callow oafs with lose tongues"?" Se said coldly.

"Oooooh... you're even lovely when your cruel" he responded obviously not put out.

"Let's go mason. I've nothing more to say." She said walking passed him.

"Wait! Please..." The green knight begged as another knight, this one with a red chestplate and gauntlets with a lighter red tunic underneath, he had darker brown trousers and tan boots with red grievs on the outside. His hair was the same color as his tunic. All of his armor was trimed with gold.

"Sain! Hold your tongue!" the newcommer chastised firmly.

"Ah, Kent! My boon companion! Why the severe expression?" Sain inquired. It looked like this happened a lot.

"If you were mor serious, I wouldn't have to be so severe! We still have a mission to compleat!" Said the red knight sternly.

"I know that but how could I stey silent in the presense of such beauty? It would have been discourteous!" Sain said like it should be obvious.

"What do you know about courtesy!" retorted Kent.

I looked up the road and saw their horses were blocking it, and so I sugjested to the green knight "If I may, Sain was it, you should tone down your pick up lines a lot when hitting on commomers. Those lines might work better on nobles, as they tend to be much more succeptable to flatery."

"Don't encourage him!" Kent yelled at me and Sain just laughed.

"Excuse me, could you please move your horses, they're blocking the road." Asked lyn as she walked back, starteling Kent.

Kent said "Of course, my apologies..." and went to move his horse.

"Thank you. You, at least, seem honourable enough." Said the sacean girl as she walked by him again, down the now unblocked road.

Kenr gave her a wierd/confused look and asked "Hm? Pardon me, but, have we met before?"

Lyn stoped, returned the look, and said "What?".

"Hay! No fair Kent! I saw her first!" A rather stung looking sain interjected.

"Tsk! It seems there are no decent men among Lycia's knights! Lets go mason, I'm out of patience!" She said walking away. I decided I had better follow this time. As we walked away Kent called out for us to stop, wich we ignored.

"Hmm..." I said with a sideways glance at lyn.

"What?" she asked, trying to sound calm.

"What? Oh, nothing. Lets go." I said turning in the derection of the gate.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"Damn! Were being persued! Could it be those Knights from town?" Lyn shouted as she noticed three figures following us on horses.

"No. These guyes don't have armour." I shouted back. Just then a man jumped out and rammed the side of her horse, knocking us both off.

"Heh heh Hehhhhhh... Aren't you the pretty one! Your name is Lyndis, right?" He said as he wked up to us.

"What did you call me?... Who are you?.." lyn asked absolutely dumbfounded.

"Such a waste, an absolute waste. Oh the things I'll do for coin... Ah well, time to die, Darlin'!" As he said this the other three cought up and dismounted.

"Shit! There's to many of them" I said thinking of my bucket list.

"Hey, there she is!" came a fermillier voice.

As everyone looked to the speeker, he said boldly " Such numbers against a girl, cowards every one of you."

"You, youre from-" Lyn started to say but was cut off by kent.

"We can disscuss that later" he said to her and then directed his next words to the bandits, "If it is a fight you want, then look to me."

"No! this is my fight. Stay back!" The swordswomon argued.

"How about this, you there command us. We will follow your orders during battle. Is this acceptable milady?" Kent said as the bandits stood and watched.

"Yes it is, lets go!" Lys agreed.

"Ok, Lyn take the boss, kent and sain, take one of the underlings, lets go!" I ordered. kent went for the rightmost brigind, and sain the left so I took the middle one. I ran at him and slid between his legs as he tried to split me. I stood up dodged the incoming, decapatation swing, sliped behind him, and put him in a headlock, choaking him in the process. After about 40 secconds he passed out, and then I broak his neck. I stood up, panting heavily, and looked around, Lyn kad killed the boss, and the knights had just killed theirs. The battle was won.

"And now for these knights of Lycia, you said you would share your story with me?" Lyn asked the knights.

"Yes, we have ventured from Caelin, of Lycia, in search of someone. We are messengers to the Lady Madelyn, who eloped with a nomad some 19 years ago." Kent said starting his story.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"Acompany us to Caelin, continueing this was would be dangerous." Kent asked of his new liege.

"I feel I have little choice, I will go with you." Lyn said and kent relaxed. She then turned to me and asked "What will you do Mason?". I though of it like this: I could either have an adventure with lyn, and put my tactical skills to the test, or I could go on traveling alone. Simple.

"Of course I'll go with you."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own fire emblem.

A/N: I'm sorry I forgot the title stuff on the last chapter, I added it right before posting this. I also removed Jade.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Tactical Stars

Chapter Two: Bulgar

The had started to set as we entered Bulgar. The city had a peaceful air about it, and wasn't super busy either. We had stabeled Lyn's horse outside the city. I sugjested that we find an Inn and she agreed. We didn't have to walk far before we found one. "The Bear's Claw Inn" It was empty, it looked like everyone had already gone to sleep. Aside from that, the whole building was made of wood, looked sturdy, and seemed kind of cozy. There was a man at the counter.

"Two rooms please." I asked the guy at the counter as we walked up to him. He was cleaning the counter with a slightly dirty rag, and looked tired.

"Sure, how do y'a want ta pay for it?" He replied without looking up from the counter.

I looked at Lyn and she said "Berneese Bells."

He nodded, looked up, and said "100".

Lyn opened he pouch, and counted out 100, and gave it to him.

"Ok. They are the 3rd and 4th rooms on the right." he said happily handing us the keys.

"Ok Lyn, lets go" I said to her. We walked across the room and up the stairs. When we got to 3rd room I bid her good night and walked down to the fourth room.

MMMMMMMMMMMM

After purchesing the suplies we had started to walk towards the edge of town when a man came up to Lyn and exclaimed "Oh, my heart! What a dazzeling vision fo lovelyness!".

"Hm?" Lyn looked at him confused. I chuckeled, turning my attention to him. He was wearing light grey trousers, with dark green grievs, and brown boots underneath. He had a dark green chestplate and gauntlets, with a black tunic underneath, lighter green hair, and a headband. All of his armor was trimed with gold.

"O beauteous one! Would you favor me with your name? Or better yet, your company." He said charmingly, with a big smile upon his face.

"Where are you from, sir knight, that you speak so freely to a stranger?" She inquired, rather irrateted. I just kept watching, highly amused.

"Ha! I thought you'd never ask! I hail from the Caelin canton, home to men of passion and fire!" He said with a bigger smile, and extreemly animated to.

"Shouldent that be "home to callow oafs with lose tongues"?" Se said coldly.

"Oooooh... you're even lovely when your cruel" he responded obviously not put out.

"Let's go mason. I've nothing more to say." She said walking passed him.

"Wait! Please..." The green knight begged as another knight, this one with a red chestplate and gauntlets with a lighter red tunic underneath, he had darker brown trousers and tan boots with red grievs on the outside. His hair was the same color as his tunic. All of his armor was trimed with gold.

"Sain! Hold your tongue!" the newcommer chastised firmly.

"Ah, Kent! My boon companion! Why the severe expression?" Sain inquired. It looked like this happened a lot.

"If you were mor serious, I wouldn't have to be so severe! We still have a mission to compleat!" Said the red knight sternly.

"I know that but how could I stey silent in the presense of such beauty? It would have been discourteous!" Sain said like it should be obvious.

"What do you know about courtesy!" retorted Kent.

I looked up the road and saw their horses were blocking it, and so I sugjested to the green knight "If I may, Sain was it, you should tone down your pick up lines a lot when hitting on commomers. Those lines might work better on nobles, as they tend to be much more succeptable to flatery."

"Don't encourage him!" Kent yelled at me and Sain just laughed.

"Excuse me, could you please move your horses, they're blocking the road." Asked lyn as she walked back, starteling Kent.

Kent said "Of course, my apologies..." and went to move his horse.

"Thank you. You, at least, seem honourable enough." Said the sacean girl as she walked by him again, down the now unblocked road.

Kenr gave her a wierd/confused look and asked "Hm? Pardon me, but, have we met before?"

Lyn stoped, returned the look, and said "What?".

"Hay! No fair Kent! I saw her first!" A rather stung looking sain interjected.

"Tsk! It seems there are no decent men among Lycia's knights! Lets go mason, I'm out of patience!" She said walking away. I decided I had better follow this time. As we walked away Kent called out for us to stop, wich we ignored.

"Hmm..." I said with a sideways glance at lyn.

"What?" she asked, trying to sound calm.

"What? Oh, nothing. Lets go." I said turning in the derection of the gate.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"Damn! Were being persued! Could it be those Knights from town?" Lyn shouted as she noticed three figures following us on horses.

"No. These guyes don't have armour." I shouted back. Just then a man jumped out and rammed the side of her horse, knocking us both off.

"Heh heh Hehhhhhh... Aren't you the pretty one! Your name is Lyndis, right?" He said as he wked up to us.

"What did you call me?... Who are you?.." lyn asked absolutely dumbfounded.

"Such a waste, an absolute waste. Oh the things I'll do for coin... Ah well, time to die, Darlin'!" As he said this the other three cought up and dismounted.

"Shit! There's to many of them" I said thinking of my bucket list.

"Hey, there she is!" came a fermillier voice.

As everyone looked to the speeker, he said boldly " Such numbers against a girl, cowards every one of you."

"You, youre from-" Lyn started to say but was cut off by kent.

"We can disscuss that later" he said to her and then directed his next words to the bandits, "If it is a fight you want, then look to me."

"No! this is my fight. Stay back!" The swordswomon argued.

"How about this, you there command us. We will follow your orders during battle. Is this acceptable milady?" Kent said as the bandits stood and watched.

"Yes it is, lets go!" Lys agreed.

"Ok, Lyn take the boss, kent and sain, take one of the underlings, lets go!" I ordered. kent went for the rightmost brigind, and sain the left so I took the middle one. I ran at him and slid between his legs as he tried to split me. I stood up dodged the incoming, decapatation swing, sliped behind him, and put him in a headlock, choaking him in the process. After about 40 secconds he passed out, and then I broak his neck. I stood up, panting heavily, and looked around, Lyn kad killed the boss, and the knights had just killed theirs. The battle was won.

"And now for these knights of Lycia, you said you would share your story with me?" Lyn asked the knights.

"Yes, we have ventured from Caelin, of Lycia, in search of someone. We are messengers to the Lady Madelyn, who eloped with a nomad some 19 years ago." Kent said starting his story.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"Acompany us to Caelin, continueing this was would be dangerous." Kent asked of his new liege.

"I feel I have little choice, I will go with you." Lyn said and kent relaxed. She then turned to me and asked "What will you do Mason?". I though of it like this: I could either have an adventure with lyn, and put my tactical skills to the test, or I could go on traveling alone. Simple.

"Of course I'll go with you."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: FE is not mine.

A/N: Pairings are decided. Enjoy!

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

(No matter how much we do this, I don't think I'l ever get used to it.) I thought. I was still rideing on the back of Lyn's horse, as mine had died. Even if we all pooled our gold, we woulden't have had enough to buy me a new horse, and so I rode with Lyn. It was extreemly stressful though. She had mostly gotten used to it even though I hadn't, as close proximity to a beautiful girl like Lyn for hours on end, every day, was something I had never expearienced before, and it was takeing me forever to get used to it.

I looked to my right and saw kent. He really didn't trust me, mostly because I refused to tell him who I was, and just kept giving him that sly smile he loathed. Sain on the othe hand, decided that if Lyn trusted me, then he should to.

"Look! A village!" Said the only girl in our little party as she pointed straight ahead.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"This place... It's..." Lyn said looking around at the ruined village.

"The entire area is in ruins. Why doesn't their marquess do anything to help?" Sain said in disbelief as he to looked around at the destroyed buildings.

"Taliver Mountain is home to a gang of vicious, ruthless bandits. No marquess holds power here. My village was near here, on the other side of the mountain. My people were… The Taliver bandits came at night. It took only one night. The survivors numbered less than ten, including me. They're soulless beasts. I will never forgive them. Never." Said Lyn satreing off into space, remembering that fateful night.

Nobody said anything. I put my hand on her shoulder and she took a deep breath. "I am not running away. I will be back…someday. I'll be stronger…I will break their swords beneath me like twigs beneath a stallion's hooves. I will avenge my people. I'll do everything in my power." She finnished.

"When that time comes, bring me with you." Sain said, serious for once.

"Sain..." Lyn said almost tearing up.

"Don't forget me either." Said kent reassureingly.

"Kent..." She included looking at him.

"I'll come to." I added softly.

"You to mason... I... You're... Thank you..." She said over come with emotion.

"Wait right there, li'l lady! What are you gonna do to apologize? Huh?" The voice came from ahead of us.

"What was that?" Kent said looking foreword.

"It sounds like a party... Lets crash it." I said giving lyns shoulder a squeeze. We then rode of to investagate.

After a few secconds we heard "Don't you dare touch her!" This time a female voice, and much closer.

A we rounded a corner I saw two bandits and a girl. The girl had pink hair that went down to the middle of her back. Her eyes were light green, and she had slightly pale skin. She was wearing a white short sleeve tunic that went on to become a skirt. She had teal gloves that went to past her elbows, and a dark blue chestplate, sholder pads, and boots that went past her knees. There was a sad, hopeless look on her face. I coulden't help but think that I'd seen her before.

"That's... That's a pegasus. Could it be?" Lyn said and then yelled "Florina! Is that you, Florina!"

"Florina, what are you doing here?" Lyn asked as she dismounted and ran to her friend.

"Lyn! Is it really you? I... I..." She said starting to sob.

"Come now, no crying!" She said pulling her into a hug.

"I'm sorry." She said trying not to cry.

"You know her?" Kent asked wile keeping an eye on the bandits.

"She's my friend. This is Florina, a pegasus knight in training from Ilia. She's a little uncomfortable around men." Lyn explained quickly, then turning her attention back to florina asked "Tell me, what happened here".

"Well…um…When I heard that you had left…I decided to follow you. Then I saw this village… I flew down to ask if they had news of you. I didn't see these two, and…well…" She trailled off.

"Were you landing on people again?" I asked walking up.

"I don't try to Mason!" She said looking at me "Wait? Mason? You're here?"

"Small world." I said simply with a shrug.

Bandit:

"She admits her fault! She stepped on my friend, and now she's got to pay!" Said the weaker bandit accuseingly.

"Did you apologize, Florina?" lyn asked.

"Yes. I told them I was sorry many times over. They just wouldn't listen…." The pegesus knight in training said, about to start sobing again.

"Don't cry. It's all right." Lyn said patting her back. Turning to the bandits she said "Listen, she's obviously sorry. Can't we just let this pass? You don't appear to be injured or anything."

"No chance. The girl goes with us–by force if need be!" Said the stronger bandit, as if to threaten us. He the called out "Hey! C'mon out now, boys! The men are fair game, but don't put a scratch on the girls!".

MMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Lyn:

"That's finally taken care of." Lyn said after the boss had been slain. "Florina… Why did you follow me? It's so dangerous." she asked walking up to florina.

"Do you remember the knighting ceremony of the Pegasus Knights of Ilia?" she replied.

"Yes, you join a band of freelance soldiers to further your training. Is that what brought you here, Florina?" Lyn said to her.

"Uh-huh. I wanted to talk to you before I set out. But when I went to Sacae, I heard that you had left with some strangers, and…" She trailed off looking at the knights.

"Thank you, but I'm more worried about you." Lyn said, and florina gave her a quizical look. "Most mercenaries are men, right? Bands of men. I can't imagine you being at all comfortable around them." Lyn explained to her pink-haired friend.

Florina:

"I know, I know... It's just… I've always dreamt of being a pegasus knight. I imagined I would just…work it out. Somehow. After today, though I'm not so sure. Maybe I should just…give up…" She said extreemly sullen.

"There's no reason to give up your dream!" Sain interjected, and everyone looked at him. "Lovely Florina! I have the most brilliant idea!" He continued. "You should come with us! With the addition of Wil here, we're a fine group of soldiers, and freelance to boot!".

"Sain-" Kent started to stey but I cut him off saying "No, it's a good Idea. She'll be more comfortable here then anywere."

"They're right. Will you come with us, Florina?" lyn inquired.

"Yes, I will." She then turned to me and said "Looks like i'm back to takeing your orders.".

"Fantastic! Beauteous Florina! I am a knight of Caelin. My name is Sain..." he said walking up to her.

"Eeek! Stay back! Don't get so close." Florina said hideing behind lyn.

"Um, guyes, did you just include me?" Will asked, confused.

"Of course! We were destined to meet here! It's fate!" Said sain extravagently.

"So... it's really all right if I travel with you?" will asked for confermation.

"Oh, yes. Of course! If you're willing, Wil." Lyn said to the archer.

"Actually, I'm grateful. Truth be told, all of my money was stolen, and I'm…at a bit of a crossroads. I would be honored to count myself one of Lyndis's Legion!" He said happily.

" "lyndis's Legion"? This is getting stranger every day." Said the baffeled swordswoman.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Lyn POV

Later that night as Lyndis Legion was setting up camp, Lyn noticed that Florina was talking to mason, with almost no timidness. She had noticed earlier that they seemed to know each other, but there hadn't been time to ask. Now there was.

As she got closer she heard mason ask how her sisters were, and florina replied "There fine, Farina is a mamber of the 3rd wing of Illias pegasus knights, and Fiora is the commander of the 5th wing of illias pegasus knights". They both looked up when lyn got close enough and greeted her. "How do you two know each other?" Lyn inquired.

"I studied tactics in Illia at the same school she went to. Ans she was part of my team." Mason said as he started to snack on some beef jerky.

"Team?" Lyn said giving him a confused and curious look.

"In illia tactitions have to put together a team of pegasus knight traniees for use in mock battles against other tactitions. His team consisted of me and my sisters, Faraina, and Fiora." Florina interjected.

With this Lyn was satisfied so she left them to cach up.

A/N: Review Please! Yes mason will already know most every recruitable character from bern, eturia, and illia. Review please.


End file.
